<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>30 dia by YesicaRojas9</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057336">30 dia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesicaRojas9/pseuds/YesicaRojas9'>YesicaRojas9</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Constantine (2005), Constantine (Comic), Constantine (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Bisexual John Constantine, Bottom John Constantine, F/M, M/M, Minor Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Protective Clark Kent, Top Clark Kent, Trans John Constantine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:47:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesicaRojas9/pseuds/YesicaRojas9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pequeños capitulos de mi pareja favorita, espero que le guste mucho. </p><p>No copiar ni plagiar, no gano dinero solo me gusta entretener.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Lois Lane, John Constantine/Clark Kent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Van a ser capítulo distintos al anterior , para mayores de 🔞 ya se dio la advertencia si no le gusta la pareja o cosas gays extremadamente gay no lo leer. </p><p>Quedaron advertidos.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. abrazós</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tenia solo unos dias acordado al verse, aunque eran pocos los dias qué se veian mantener el secreto era fácil pero uno ya no queria estar escondido queria que todos sepan que ya tenia un amor en su vida, no queria vivir mas de una mentira, lo amaba demasiado. </p><p>John miraba el cielo y esperar a que apareciera en su vida de nuevo, la necesidad de que estuviera a su lado es grande. </p><p>- No sabe lo mucho que te extrañe. - Abrazandolo por detrás, asustando a su pareja que estaba mirando al cielo, lo queria sorprender habia llegado un poco mas temprano de lo que habia acordado. </p><p>- Idiota no hagas eso. - Regañando a Superman que este le habia sonreído esa tonta sonrisa que le gustaba mucho. - Yo también te extrañe demasiado, no sabes cuánto. </p><p>- No hueles como siempre. - Oliendo el cuello de John no olia a cigarillos tampoco a Whisky. - Pero me gusta este aroma como a Miel. </p><p>- Estaba un poco ocupado con algo tuve que usar un poco de miel para terminarlo. - Mintiendo estaba tan nervioso que se había echo pan tostado con miel. Se le habia terminado los cigarillos y se olvido de comprar más. </p><p>Se quedaron abrazados viendo el cielo dentro del auto, hablando de cosas de ellos de lo que habian echo los dos en todo el tiempo en lo que no se llevan viéndose o se besaban cada tanto demostrando que uno no podia vivir sin el otro. </p><p>John sabia una cosa y que estaba seguro que deberia terminar Clark Kent o superman es casado con una mujer llamada Lois Lane, estaba arruinando un matrimonio perfecto que muchos hablan de la relación de Clark con Lois Lane o que el amorio Superman tiene con esa reportera. </p><p>Clark tenia problemas con Lois solo eran discusiones todo el tiempo y las infidelidades de los dos. </p><p>Se quedaron hasta el amanecer abrazados, ninguno quiso dormir no queria perder em poco tiempo que tenían para ellos dos.</p><p>- Es hora de que te vayas. - Solto de golpe John no queria que su amante se fuera pero era lo mejor para los dos que lo hiciera. </p><p>- No quiero irme, quiero estar contigo. - Dándole un beso en el cuello, no queria llegar a algo íntimo no tenia tiempo. </p><p>En metrópolis. </p><p>Clark estaba escribiendo el artículo del día, su esposa estaba seria y no le importaba para nada si estaba enojada o no, las cosas entre ellos dos estaba mal y casi nadie lo sabia. </p><p>- ¿Donde diablos estabas anoche? Hijo de perra. - Preguntó Lois de golpe estando parada al frente de Clark. </p><p>- ¿Qué, te importa? Bruja - Sonando igual de molesto que ella. </p><p>- Claro que no me importa si la persona que estas engañando es a mi a tú esposa. - Sonando casi como una mujer dolida. - Ya que volviste hace como una hora y ni siquiera te molesta en ocultarlo. </p><p>- Tu comenzaste primero con eso de meter los cuernos tampoco te molestaste en meter a hombres en nuestra cama. - Dijo Clark defendiéndose de las palabras de Lois. - Y lo que yo este haciendo en las noches ya no es asunto tuyo.</p><p>- Lo estas admitiendo para irte con tu puta de nuevo. </p><p>- No le faltes al respeto, no voy a permitir que le hables así. </p><p>- Eres un maldito. </p><p>- No voy gastar mis nervios contigo animal. - Parandose de su silla y querer estar lejos de ella. - Al menos me hace feliz mucho mas felíz que tú. </p><p>- Bien ya somos dos, cuando se de cuenta de lo idiota que eres te va a dejar. </p><p>- Cuentale tus rabietas de esposa frustrada a alguien más.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>